


"Please go to sleep in a bed Peter"

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Confusion, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, peter parker needs to go to bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 times Peter Parker goes to sleep at the worst (or best) times and scares someone else + the one time he cant go to bed.this is my own quarantine baby, and I'm very proud of it :)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 19
Kudos: 462





	1. Peter and Tony because who else would start

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like i saw a post on tumblr and the prompt was "Peter falling asleep in the weirdest places" or something but i want to link but i also dont know how? if someone does please tell me, id appreciate it. 
> 
> okay well leave a comment and kudos if you liked it, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know cause my mind is currently drawing a blank :))

Peter is bone-tired, like if he had the option he'd just lay down right now and fall asleep. But he couldn't obviously cause he was in the middle of patrolling.

‘How bad can it be?’ Peter wondered, ‘I’ll just take a quick power nap, and then I’ll be good,’ he decided that it was better in the long run, rather than getting too tired to focus while chasing some bank robbers and getting heavily injured in the process. (as if that hasn't happened before)

Swinging onto the nearest building he looked around, checking Karen for any updates on criminal activity around him.

landing down into an alleyway, Peter was about to call it a night when he heard voices somewhere nearby. At least he thought it was nearby, with his enhanced hearing it could be a couple blocks away. The voices were hushed and they were talking so rapidly Peters half-awake brain had a hard time keeping up. They sounded nervous, Peter thought. 

“Hey Karen, identify those voices for me please” Peter murmured making his way to the rooftop. 

“The voices have been identified as: Eleasha Bradley, female, and Dillon Vincent, male. They are next to a car with the license plate: VYD7592, I have detected 3 heat signatures,” Karen relayed.

“Who’s the third body Karen? You only mentioned two names?” Peter asked, confused as to why she didn't identify the third person, going through what could possibly be going on.

“I am unable to identify the third body, they are currently unconscious and in the trunk of the vehicle.” 

“That would have been good to know from the beginning,” Peter said under his breath, jumping onto the roof making his way to where Karen had highlighted the bodies.

Jumping down from the roof he lands a couple feet away and calls out to the two- “Hey isn't it a little late to be kidnapping someone, I’m pretty sure it's also illegal, but that's beside the point, its way past your bedtime,”- Peter quips, shooting a web at the mans hand and trapping him to the wall, a quick punch and the women was out cold. Peter then shifted his attention to the car, but the man wouldn't stop yelling at him. He shot a web at his mouth, unsure of how sanitary that was, and turned back to the car.

He opened the trunk, and the young girl in the trunk had slowly begun waking up. 

“Hey, hey, you're okay now, I took them out. Do you live nearby? I can walk you home, or you can stay here and wait for the police, they'll probably want a statement from you.” Peter asks, wondering if she was in any state to wait, and if he should have Karen alert paramedics. 

“Friday alert the police and paramedics, let them know what happened. And run a scan for injuries”

“Would you like the injury report?” she replied, Peter said yes and turned back to the girl.

“Hey, the police and medical help is on the way, I just need you to stay still for me, sound good?”

“Whats going on?” The girl asked, voiced slightly slurred due to the concussion she had sustained in the earlier skirmish.

“Someone tried to take you, but I stopped them-” Peter started, shortly interrupted as Karen reported the police had arrived, “-just stay here the police are here and they’re gonna take care of the rest, but I have to go now.” 

“Okay? Wait who are you?” 

“Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.” Peter answered, shooting a web out and pulling himself onto the rooftop. He was dead tired at this point, he could literally lay down and sleep right here, right now. Which is exactly what he proceeded to do, making his way to a couple buildings high enough to obscure him, he made a little pillow with his webs, somehow, and laid down for a “Little power nap” he told himself. 

Even if what that's far from what ended up happening

/ / / / / / / / / / 

Tony is a busy person, busy, his life is always moving, always unpredictable. He had learned from an early age to just roll with punches and do great with what you have, especially with how much he had at his disposal. There were a lot of things that Tony could handle with stride, he had everything down to a tee. 

Except for one thing: Teenagers. 

Granted he had very little experience in that subject area, and he’s sure that he would have been able to catch up rather quickly, had the hand he’d been dealt with involved a “Normal Teenager”. But Tony’s luck doesn’t work like that, and he had to manage a radioactive spider person, boy, teen. Whatever you'd classify them, it was tedious, and a lot more hands on than Tony prefers. He dove into the deep end of a pool without realizing how far down he has to go, and now he has no idea how to get back up. 

Which is why Tony has absolutely no clue how or what way he should handle situations concerning Peter, he was always in the dark, which annoyed him to no end, he was used to knowing everything, to having everything under control. Peter Parker and Spiderman both were the complete opposite of “I have everything under control”. Which is why the text he got from May at 3:30 in the morning was far too concerning for it to have been sent at 3:30 in the morning. 

**May Parker:** Is Peter with you?

Tony stared at his screen in confusion, why would Peter be with him in the middle of a Tuesday night when he had school the next day, and more importantly why did May have to ask?

Quickly typing in a response Tony waited anxiously for her answer

**Tony Stark:** No, why? Is he not with you right now?

**May Parker:** No he never came home last night, and I was hoping he had just crashed at your place rather than making the trip all the way back to the apartment, in the case he might have gone too far while patrolling. But he isn’t answering his phone and it's almost 4 hours past his curfew at this point, and he knows not to cut the curfew. 

**Tony Stark:** I'll look for him May, don't freak out just yet.

Tony closed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket with haste as he rushed to put on a suit, a lot more panicked than he'd like to admit. Quickly launching off the tower he scanned Queens for any sign of Peter. But nothing popped up, to his dismay. He was really struggling to maintain composure, asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. to check again, and again, and _again goddammit I'll keep checking till I find him._

Finally F.R.I.D.A.Y. located him on the rooftop of some random building in the middle of Queens, no where near the Parker’s residence, or the Tower. Which was… concerning, to say the least, the kid should have made it home by now. Unless he was injured, which was his worry. 

Roughly landing on the rooftop Tony asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to scan Peter for injuries as he made his way over, only to come back empty handed as Peter was fine. 

Which was even more confusing, he hadn't passed out, his report indicated that he had just simply laid down to sleep. In the middle of Queens. With a pillow made of webs. _Okay,_ Tony thought to himself, _This is officially the weirdest thing this kid has ever done._

Sending a quick text to May to let her know Peter was fine, he knelt beside him to get a better look. But when he got close enough Peter stirred, and began to sit up. 

“Hey kid, mind telling me why you're asleep on a rooftop in the middle Queens?”

“Hmm?” Peter mumbled, bleary from just having woken up from what looked like the best nap ever. “Wha’s goin’ on, I was havin’ a really good dream.”

“Nothing Pete, just checking in on you because you fell asleep nowhere near your apartment or the Tower, just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or anything.” Tony answered, barely keeping his composure at the sleep-ridden, delirious kid in front of him. “You know what, why don't I drop you off at your apartment so you can go to bed there, on an actual bed, how does that sound?”

“Mmm, okay.” Peter replies, and Tony blames the fact that the kid is still half asleep for the grabbing motion Peter makes; making him look like a baby asking for their parents to pick them up. Which isn't what Tony was saying their relationship looked like, it was just very similar. 

Carefully hauling the kid up in the most comfortable position he could, granted the fact that it was a metal suit and not a luxury mattress, he launched off the roof and made his way to Peters apartment. Once landing on the fire escape, situated right outside Peters bedroom window, Tony somehow managed to make his way into the room. (Don't ask him, he doesn't know how he fit either). 

He went to lay the now fast asleep Peter, but as he leaned over he had expected Peter to let go of the suit and climb into his bed. 

Which was very much the opposite as he had stuck himself onto the suit. _Okay, Plan B I guess._ Tony thought to himself, attempting to get out of the suit only to realize Peter had attached himself to the suit in a way that didn't allow Tony to get out. 

“Well shit.” Tony murmured to himself, “Peter, hey bud, think you could let go of me. I do need to get sleep myself, if you could believe it.” 

Tony was trying to pry Peter off of him, with no avail. Peter was glued to the suit and he was conked out. Not even a train could wake him up at this point.

Tony was about to give up, and succumb to the fact he'd have to spend the night with a clingy teenage superhero when he heard a snort coming from the doorway. He looked over to see the one and only May Parker, looking at him as if he was the circus itself. 

“Look, I can explain” Tony started, only to be cut off by more laughter. 

“Tony, please, please let me take a picture, Please this is gold, I’m gonna use it as blackmail against Peter next time he chooses patrol over homework. I-” she had to stop talking as she was overcome by another fit of laughter that almost made Tony start laughing.

“Okay fine, but only if you send the picture to me, i'm gonna print it out and put it in the lab.” 


	2. Next up: Natasha, Sam, and Steve :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at the compound have never been mundane, never in the entire time Natasha has been here. Life being a superhero is chaotic, and the people she rooms with are far from mundane. Which is why she’s almost immune to being surprised at the things she sees around here. 
> 
> Almost.
> 
> Almost, because how would you expect walking into the common room with Sam and seeing someone literally on the ceiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I fell behind in school and my grade dropped to a 79, which made me panic to bring it back up to at least an 80. it went back up, thank god, which meant i was able to finally finish this chapter. But i really haven't edited it, so let me know if theres any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave input on what i should do for the next chapter because I havent started it, and leave kudos if you liked it!

When Peter stopped by at the tower he had definitely made sure it was okay with Tony before showing. Definitely. He wasn't dumb.

Okay so maybe he didn't, sue him, he hadn't planned on going but he took a pretty bad hit to the head so he had decided to just stop by to get some of the pain meds that actually work for him. But when he got there he was just so tempted to lay down on the couch and go to sleep, but he couldn't lay down on the couch because he would get the couch dirty because his suit was dirty and that couch cost more than his apartment building. 

Maybe that was an exaggeration but either way he wasn't about to lay down there. He decided while crawling through the window to just lay down on the ceiling, specifically the corner of the ceiling. 

Moving to the corner Peter curled up and let out a breath, god was he tired, he need way more sleep. And this corner was nice and comfy, really comfy, and warm. The heater was right next to him, nice. 

Peter's eyes drooped and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, even if he was clinging to the corner of the common room ceiling. 

__________

Things at the compound have never been mundane, never in the entire time Natasha has been here. Life being a superhero is chaotic, and the people she rooms with are far from mundane. Which is why she’s almost immune to being surprised at the things she sees around here. 

Almost.

Almost, because how would you expect walking into the common room with Sam and seeing someone literally on the ceiling. 

“What the fu-” 

“Don't finish that sentence Wilson” Natasha started, walking over to the figure curled up in the corner. “Even if it is the weirdest thing I have ever seen.” 

“What is Spider-man doing on our ceiling?” a voice, coming from the doorway, asked.

“We don't know yet” Sam replied, looking at Steve, who had just walked through the doorway, with such confusion it's as if this is by far one of the weirdest things he's ever seen in the compound. (Spoiler alert: its not)

“What do we do about the… ” Natasha trailed off unsure of how to approach the situation in front of her, "Do we just leave him up there? that cant be comfortable can it" But their problem was solved as Peter stirred, letting out a small groan at he stretched out.

Peter rubbed at his eyes and looked around, disgruntled by the fact that he had been woken up. Even if he was bound to freak someone out by falling asleep in the corner of the ceiling. 

“Hello?” Peter said, maneuvering himself in a way that let him face the 3 people in front of him. “Oh…”

“What are you doing on the ceiling?” Steve replied with a smile. 

Peter cleared his throat, “I was taking a nap” 

Steve raised an eyebrow, and looked at Natasha who was still having a hard time understanding what was going on. He let out a low chuckle before turning back towards ‘Spiderman’.

“You know, I think most conventional people take naps in their rooms, or at least the couch.”

“Suit was dirty, didn't want to dirty the couch.”

“Could have taken off the suit.”

Peter swallowed and dropped back onto the floor. He looked at Captain America, and then dropped his head to look down at his feet. Shuffling from side to side. He murmured something.

“Im sorry what was that? I don't have super hearing like the old man here.”

Steve let out an indignant ‘hey!’ and Peter looked at Sam before repeating what he had said earlier. 

“Im not wearing any clothes underneath, just underwear.”

Sam gave him a look and asked.“I mean, I could tell, your suit's like skin tight. How do you even get it on?”

“I hit the spider in the middle and the fabric loosens.”

“I'm going to take a guess and say that Tony designed the suit?” Natasha said, smiling at him. 

“He designed the suit, yes. I like the suit.” Peter stammered, fumbling over his words because this was like the most surreal experience ever.

Steve sighed, and shot a glance at the clock, almost 7:30, “Hey Spiderman, you don't know where I can find Tony? I've been looking for him, but the mans hard to catch if he doesn't want to be found.”

Peter tilted his head, and gave the man a look before thinking out loud, “I mean, he's most likely in his lab, or his floor. Those are the only two places I could imagine he’d be.” wondering what Steve needed Tony for. Probably a lot of things, Tony helped everyone. He decided he'd try to go look for him, out of his good grace in an attempt to help Captain America

So Peter set off to the elevator, the three avengers in tow. Once he stepped in he went to get Friday to take them down to the lab. But when he hit the correct floor the elevator didn't move. 

“Im sorry, this floor is currently off limits. The ‘Leave me Alone’ protocol has been initiated by: Tony Stark. Only those with the highest clearance may disable the protocol.”

“Hmm weird. Friday disable protocol.”

“You do not have the clearance to disable this protocol.”

“Who has the clearance.”

“I am not at liberty to disclose that information to you.”

Peter let out a frustrated groan, “Great. Friday, can you tell Tony that Captain America, the Black Widow, and The Falcon are all waiting for him in the kitchen

“Message relayed.”

“Okay, well we know where he is, now it's just whether he comes out or not.” Peter sighs, turning around to face the three, “Chances are he won't, but it doesn't hurt to try. He's probably super focused on his current project.” He quickly tells Friday to bring them back up to the common room, and they all walk out when their ascent comes to a stop.

“Yea that sounds like Tony, hopefully he comes out of that lab at some point, I’ve been trying to ask where in the world the laundry room is since two days ago.”

“Friday alert Tony that Captain America is at a critical low in underwear and needs the resupply station as soon as possible”

“What was that, you could have just said I needed to know where the laundry room is?”

“See but this is more fun, because if he doesn't know what I'm talking about he has to come out and ask.”

“Oh, okay. That makes more sense.” Steve said as he nodded and then dismissed himself back to his room. Leaving Natasha, Sam, and Peter in an abundance of awkward silence.

In a plea to escape said awkward silence Peter decided to just go back to his apartment or go out on patrol again. “Yea, anyways i'm gonna head out, Im busy tomorrow and I'm trying to get appropriate amounts of sleep but that doesn't usually happen.” Peter announced, turning around to make his way back to the window he came through. Cursing himself for the amount of explanation he had to do for only trying to say he's going to go.

“See you around Spiderman” Natasha smiled, Sam giving him a little nod.

With that Peter crawled back out the window and started his trek back to Queens. 


End file.
